


Correcting Mistakes

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [11]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Canon, Boruto: Next Generations Non-Canon, Bureaucracy, F/M, Family Bonding, Not Beta Read, Paperwork, Post-boruto the movie, What happens between battle and epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Alternative take of what happens after the defeat of the Ootsutsuki pair in Boruto the Movie.Canon until Boruto the Movie. Boruto: Next Generations is Non-Canon.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Kudos: 23





	Correcting Mistakes

It had been over a week since the Ootsutsuki pair had been defeated and parts of Konoha were already being repaired while those injured were already returning to work.

During that time, Kakashi and Shikamaru insisted that Naruto take a break and heal, though the blond Seventh Hokage knew that he needed the time to spend with his family, especially with his son whom he'd come to realise had suffered from the distance since taking the role several years ago.

Boruto was also on break, mostly because he had stripped of his position as a shinobi for cheating in the Chunin exams and despite the role he'd played in rescuing his own father was unlikely to get it back for a while. Normally, he'd just play video games or hang out with his friends if he did have a break. But after everything that had happened, Boruto felt too guilty to face either his teammates Sarada and Mitsuki or the others.

So instead he spent the time thinking alone in his room, only coming out to eat with his family or just to visit the bathroom. He was surprised the first night after returning to see his dad was at the table or even home all the time, leading him to question if it was just a shadow clone. Boruto would then receive a smile and a hug from his father as proof he was there.

And Boruto would always return a smile himself, though there was a bit of guilt behind it. It wasn't exactly how he'd hoped to have his dad around all the time. Eventually, Boruto would just migrate to the lounge and spend time with him, and would often get told about the adventures of the original Team Seven and later Team Kakashi, including the defeat of Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Naruto would've often exagerate alot about his role during the early missions, but they were never far from the truth.

Towards the start of the second week, the Uchiha family would visit too. As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura talked, Boruto and Sarada sat in silence. It was eventually broken when the blond apologise, receiving a cheerful smile and the words dummy from his friend and teammate.

Eventually, Naruto returned to his duties and called Konohamaru and his team to his office. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Shikamaru were also present. Boruto was gifted back his rank of genin, having more than redeemed himself for what had happened during the Chunin Exams, though also on the basis that it wasn't to happen again. When asked about who won the promotions, the Seventh Hokage stated that the other Kage had decided to hold off on those until the next exams in Suna in six months, though it had been joked about the idea of giving it to Shikadai and thus repeat history.

After the team left for mission assignment, Naruto fell back into his seat and stared at the paperwork. Sasuke noted the increase and turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," he said the other. "Why are these towers higher than necessary?"

The spiky haired advisor sighed. "Because there is stuff for Hokage's eyes only, at least according to the Council elders."

"Really?" the raven wanderer asked. "And since when does the Council dictate the role of the Hokage?" he turned to his former sensei. "I thought you managed to prevent interfering from those old fools?"

Kakashi nodded. "I did," he replied. "But the successors managed to outmaneuver Shikamaru and Shizune whilst Naruto was away at a Kage Summit in Suna a couple of years back. That's why the paperwork grows."

Sasuke turned to the desk and pulled out a few papers, glancing over them. "I have found five requisition requests for the same type of toilet paper and two requisition requests for a special one-off pay to Council elders only."

Naruto pulled out a few papers and glanced at them. "Seriously?!" he growled. "I know I'm not incredibly smart but I'm not that stupid!"

"Only dickless," Sai joked, but while in jest, it didn't lift the moment.

Soon, the adults went through one pile and found at least five copies of the same thing. Eventually, Shikamaru had enough.

"Such a drag," he spoke, practically facepalming. "Any wonder you and I had to deal with late nights so much."

Kakashi put down the fifth copy of Team Nine's last mission report. "Suggestions?"

Sai put down another pile on the desk. "Would you like me to take out the Council elders?"

Sasuke smirked. "That'd be nice."

Naruto and Sakura gave a laugh. Kakashi glanced at his former student. "You aren't a recognised shinobi, Sasuke," he said. "Killing them would see your criminal status back."

Sakura sighed. "Even if it was on the orders of the Hokage and backed by heads of the ANBU Black Ops and Medical Corps?" she asked.

"Especially on those," Kakashi replied. "The Council still distrusts Sasuke and that's why I couldn't get Sasuke's rank restored to the active ranks."

Naruto turned his seat to the window. "I've had the same problem. The only people I get support are from my father-in-law, Ino, Choji and Shino's dads and one or two other clan heads. The elders keep trying to find an excuse to bring up his past so much that it's just annoying now."

"Maybe we can find another solution," Shikamaru said. "In fact, I've just figured out how to deal with several now."

The former members of Teams Seven and Kakashi looked at him and smiled. Shikamaru's plans were always good and always worked. Pity it didn't show up until after Sasuke had defected to Oto but that was the past, and they couldn't change it.

For the rest of the day, Naruto used his shadow clones to go through and finish his paperwork. Shikamaru had wondered why the blond hadn't done it before or why he hadn't suggested it, but that just gave both of them headaches at the sheer silliness. Sasuke and Kakashi had remained as well to assist, going through and finding all the copies and removing them, with each disappearing under a smoke of black fire, reducing the towers by two thirds. When they went home that night, the desk had been clear for the first time since Naruto had been promoted almost five years ago.

Sakura and Sai, along with the other former members of Konoha 11, had gone around to the various council heads and presented the case for Sasuke. Some of them had been skeptical of the former missing-nin but since he'd spent so much time out of the village on his search for answers to Kaguya, they hadn't been all that worried about him. Others had been scared by the elders into believing that Sasuke was dangerous, which the Konoha 11 hadn't necessarily denied, but Naruto and Sakura's obvious roles as his teammates meant that the man could never been questioned. The remainder had only just denied support to Kakashi and Naruto because it was politics and some prejudices to the later still played a role. According to Shino, watching Kiba not wanting to tear out the head of the Hidachi clan was only backed by the Aburame teacher's own desire not to have his insects eat the man alive. Hinata and Ino had been less restraint with the current acting head of the Utatane clan, and the woman was forced to take a leave of absence due to headaches and pains. Koharu had complained to Naruto and Sai about the fact that their wives had used their clan techniques to mistreat her, but didn't press further as the old lady didn't really cared much for her niece.

Eventually, the council elders were backed into a corner and during a meeting, they couldn't contain their emotions as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Shikamaru openly smiled smugly as changes necessary to streamline the bureaucracy within the village government as well as dealing with Sasuke's status in the village. Sasuke would be a constant presence at these meetings now, with his absence only having Sakura take his place. Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka would often snigger as traditions set in place by Danzo Shimura and the Third Hokage's advisors were set aside and eventually things got better.

One evening, Naruto lied in bed next to his wife, not overly tired but ready for sleep. He'd decided to get up and check the kids again for the second time. Hinata didn't mind her husband's absence as he still had trouble sitting still when he had energy, something that was never grown out of the blond. Himawari was sleeping soundly while Boruto was still up, playing a level with his friends.

"Last round, buddy," Naruto said to his son.

Boruto looked up and gave a small grin. "Almost got the boss, old man."

"Don't call me old," the older blond chuckled. "You've got missions tomorrow with Konohamaru and your team, and doing those with only a few hours sleep is never good."

The pre-teen chuckled. "Speaking for experience?"

Naruto smiled. "That's a story for another night, son."

Closing the door, he returned to his bedroom and got in next to Hinata, allowing his thoughts to drift.

"Things could be worse, Naruto," Kurama said inside his head. "You could have something worse coming."

"No something I don't, Kurama?" he asked the demon fox.

"Nope," the fox chuckled. "All is well with the world and the stinking Ootsutsuki are gone for a long time yet."

Naruto chuckled. "So enjoy the peace while I can?" he asked.

"Enjoy your life, brat," Kurama replied. "Just remember to rub in the face of those fools. You deserve your victories."

And with that, the demon fox slipping away to slumber. Naruto followed shortly after.

_Yeah, enjoy your victories_ , Naruto thought. _No one is going to change that._

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Canon to me consists of this:  
> Chapters 1 - 700, The Last: Naruto the Movie, the Naruto Hiden Novels (Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Konoha, Gaara), Shinden Novels (Itachi, Sasuke), Naruto Gaiden and Boruto the Movie. The anime (with its filler within filler within filler within filler!), the first six movies, Boruto: Next Generations and the novels associated with it are non-canon in my head.
> 
> Boruto: Next Generations to me is what Dragonball GT is to Dragonball fans. But each to their own. Kawaki is an interesting character and his relationship with the Uzumaki is something I enjoy though. And yes, I took a potshot at the dumb idea of promoting Shikadai to chunin in the anime. It just makes Shikadai a clone of his dad and that is poor character development. And I took Kara off the table. Face it, after beating the closest equivalent to deities, can any villain really outmaneuver Naruto AND Sasuke, who I think were just exhausted from the day's events and why they just had Boruto beat him using their chakra instead.
> 
> This story is essentially me trying to deal with several things missed post-series. Particularly Sasuke's status in the village and even the whole paperwork deal for the Hokages. And yes, I do believe that the council elders (not Homura and Koharu, they've retired completely) always send at least five copies for requisitioning toilet paper while several teams send at least two copies of every mission report. Bureaucracy sucks, even in fantasy. I also like to think that by the time of Boruto the Movie, everyone is comfortable with Sasuke and don't distrust him, though aren't really friends with him.
> 
> So review and leave Kudos, I want to hear your thoughts :). Till tomorrow.


End file.
